The Best 10 years of my Life
Plot Ben 100 sat down in his room in his house in his world. His son Ken and his daughter Jenny were with his ex-wife Kai Green but he is now married with Julie Tennyson. Gwen and Kevin are married. Max is with Verdona much to Xylene dislike. Something wasn't right. Paradox seemed cold and was shivering. But timetravelers can't be cold! Then the truth struck right through Ben. Paradox was dying. Just then he put the news on. Sevenseven and Sixsix are robbing the most valuble jewel in the 21st century. Ben turned into Mindmesser and left. Mindmesser could control people with his mind. He can use the force (The Force from Star Wars, he can do that!) on people. Mindmesser reached his hand out and made a fist. Sevenseven and Sixsix both instantly starting choking. They passed out. Ben reverted back to normal and called the plumbers. Instead came the forever knights. A couple of years ago when Ben was 18 he killed Discroll. King George came and challenged Ben to a duel. Ben turned into Rath. "Lemme tell ya something Forever King George the first knight who controls the lubraca and oringinally ripped out Diagons heart even though Vilgax stole it you will feel my WRATH!" Meanwhile Kevin was at the Plumber gym for magisters only. He gained a rock creauture pet named Dog who came with him. Argit was there as a fake plumber. Kevin arrested him while Argit shouted, "Come on Kevy I know I owe you money but don't arrest me for it!" Gwen was supposed to stay in her true form like Kevin is in full osmonian form and she is an anodite now. Magisters have to stay their own species. In the Null Void, Pysphon brought Ult. Vilgax quietly through the jail and out. Then came Ult. Animo and Ult. Tick charging out swatting the Null Guardians like flies. He created a portal and they left the Null void and came out right in the middle of the garbage vortex monster who joined the evil squadron. Ben as Rath was losing to old George who was skilled with swords. Rath got hit then knocked out and was caputured. When he woke he was tied up and in the middle of a battle between the Forever Knights and the Flame Keepers Circle. The inter-dimensional FKC memebers were equal to George's superior trained knights. Rath changed to Goop and slid out of the ropes. He then turned into Toepick and through toejam at both sides. The toejam would explode in five seconds once it has been released. Then he turned into Shellhead and hid under his shell to protect himelf from the laser lances from the Forever Knights. Shellhead turned into Atomix and flied but got shot down and knocked out. Major Events Ult Vilgax and his evil team have escaped the Null Void Prison Argit got arrested by Kevin Aliens Used *Mindmesser *Rath *Toepick *Shellhead *Atomix Villians Diagon (Mentioned by Rath) Lucubra (Mentioned by Rath) Old George Forever Knights Argit (Breifly) Sevenseven Sixsix Ult Vilgax Garbage Monster King Discroll (Mentioned) Ult Tick Ult Animo Flame Keepers Circle Psyphon Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Dog *Kai Green *Julie (Mentioned) *Kenny *Jenny *Paradox (Mentioned) Category:Episodes Category:The Awesome Jack